Lo que haría un muy, muy buen amigo
by Mikkan
Summary: Chandler y Joey acaban de volver de una fiesta en un lamentable estado de embriaguez. ¿Qué pasará cuando consigan entrar a la habitación? - Yaoi/Slash, Lemmon


Ya había anochecido hacía mucho tiempo en las calles de Manhattan. Dos figuras tambaleantes avanzaron dando tumbos por el rellano, en un penoso intento de hallar su correspondiente piso.

- Mierda, Joey...

- ¿Qué te... ¡hic!... pasa? ¿No puedes encontrar la cerradura o qué?

Chandler miró a Joey como si deseara matarlo. Ya era bastante tarde, no quería acabar despertando a sus vecinos, ni a sus amigas Rachel y Mónica, quienes residían en la puerta de enfrente. Respiró hondo para no matar a Joey allí mismo.

- Es un poco complicado contigo prácticamente abrazado a mí -. A decir verdad, la situación resultaba bastante embarazosa. Dos hombres adultos como ellos, incapaces de sostenerse en pie por medios propios debido a la tremenda cogorza que se habían pillado esa noche.

- Ah... L-lo siento, tío -dijo el italoamericano con una sonrisilla tonta. Se apartó de Chandler, teniendo que sujetarse de la pared en una actitud bastante cómica -. Joder...

Chandler consiguió abrir la puerta tras unos intentos. Entraron a su apartamento como buenamente pudieron, evitando chocarse con los muebles.

- Mierda... - Joey se había chocado con un sillón y se había caído al suelo de forma cantosa y exagerada -. Y una mierda, de aquí no me... no me... ¡hic! … muevo. Bueeenas noches, Chandler.

- No digas bobadas. - Trastabilló hasta acercarse a él -. Vamos, te llevaré a tu maldito cuarto.

- Estoy bien... ¡Nunca he estado mejor!

- Dirás que nunca has estado peor. Levántate, tío.

Pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de su amigo, ayudándolo a incorporarse. Consiguió llevarlo hasta su cuarto con gran esfuerzo, resoplando a intervalos. ¡Él también estaba borracho! ¿Por qué debía cargar con otro borracho aún peor que él?

- Joder, ha sido una fiesta de las buenas buenas. ¡Nunca me lo había pasado mejor! - Chandler le tapó la boca con la mano enseguida, temiendo por el sueño de sus vecinos. Mejor dicho, temiendo por la paliza que le darían sus vecinos a la mañana siguiente por haberlos despertado a las dos de la mañana de un sábado -. Eh, eh... ¿Sabesh una cosa, Chandler? Eres mi m-mejor amigo -. Se rio como un idiota, visiblemente afectado por el alcohol.

Tiró a Joey en su cama, procurando que no se diese con el cabecero pero sin poner demasiado cuidado tampoco. Al hacerlo, poco le faltó para tropezarse.

- ¡Ay! ¡Mira hacia dónde me lanzas, Chandler! -se quejó Tribbiani, amodorrándose entre las sábanas, sin retirarlas siquiera. - Esa no es manera de... tratar a un buen amigo.

- En fin; buenas noches -. Se dispuso a salir del cuerto de Joey, deseando meterse en su cama y dormir hasta la semana que viene, pero un tirón en su manga le detuvo. Inspiró hondo, poniendo en juego todo su autocontrol. Ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche.

- ¿Sí, Joey?

- Tío... ¿Me alcanzas el pijama?

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos... N-no puedo dormir sin mi pijama de monos espaciales... - Chandler consideró el italohomicidio como una opción a barajar -. T-te prometo que te d-dejaré dormir después de esto...

- Dios... - Se pasó la mano por el rostro -. Sólo... Dime dónde coño lo tienes.

- En el último cajón de mi armario... ¡Es el de monos espaciales, pium, pium!

- Por supuesto... - Incluso borraco era incapaz de perder su tono irónico y sarcástico en casi cada frase que pronunciaba.

Fue hasta el guardaropa, abriéndolo y rebuscando en sus cajones. Debido a la poca luz que había en el cuarto fue incapaz de hallar gran cosa.

- ¿Puedes encender la luz desde donde estás?

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de su amigo, por lo que cabreado se dio la vuelta. Esperó con toda su alma que Joey se hubiera dormido y pudiera largarse de esa habitación de una ve por todas.

Abrió mucho los ojos al encontrarse con algo totalmente distinto a lo que se imaginaba. No, Joey no se había dormido. Se estaba masturbando en su cara. Bueno, no literalmente, pero lo cierto era que el italoamericano se había bajado los pantalones hasta mitad del muslo, y había dejado libre su polla. La acariciaba con tesón, rozándola con las yemas de sus dedos, manteniendo los ojos semicerrados y resoplando muy quedamente por la nariz.

- Joey... ¿Se puede saber... qué cojones haces?

- ¿Mmm...? Vamos, no me jodas... -respondió con modorra -. Me estoy haciendo una paja.

- ¿Con algún fin en concreto? Bueno, ¿sabes qué te digo? Me da igual. ¡Me da igual! No pienso alterarme por esto.

- Chandler...

- ¡No pienso alterarme por esto! -le cortó -. Ahora, voy a salir de tu habitación, me iré a dormir y con suerte mañana no recordaré nada de este día.

- ¿Por qué te pones así? ¡Es un proceso natural!

- ¡Qué natural ni qué leches!

Agarró el pomo de la puerta, con claras intenciones de marcharse de allí tan rápido como le fuera posible.

- Chandler...

- Buenas noches, Joey.

- Mi pijama... ¿Qué pasa contigo, tío?

- ¿Cómo que qué pasa conmigo? -gritó. - ¡Eres tú quien se está haciendo una... una... delante mío!

Joey le miró de hito en hito, sintiendo que se le perdía la mirada. Sus dedos continuaban acariciando su hombría, que ya se erguía tiesa y orgullosa.

- No te alteres tanto... Esto es algo natural. Además... tenía ganas. Esto ayuda a conciliar el sueño, ¿sabías?

- ¿Que tenías ganas? ¡Haber esperado a que me fuera de la habitación por lo menos!

- ¡Pensé que entre los mejores amigos del alma estas cosas no importaban! -se quejó. Hizo la cabeza a un lado, entre ofendido y decepcionado. La cara de Chandler era un poema, pero aún así soltó el pomo.

- B-bueno... Supongo que...

- ¿Lo ves? Te preocupas por nada.

Miró a Joey sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Su amigo continuaba masturbándose, tranquilo y ajeno a lo violento de la situación. Sus dedos tomaban su miembro con delicadeza, causando apenas contacto, y se deslizaban a través de toda su extensión con un ritmo lento, tortuosamente lento. De los entreabiertos labios se escapaban pequeños gemidos esporádicos, que en breve llenaron la habitación.

Debía de ser por efecto del alcohol, pero lo cierto era que a Chandler le estaban abandonando todas las ganas que tenía de marcharse e iban siendo paulatinamente sustituidas por una extraña curiosidad hacia Joey y lo que éste hiciera con su pene. Sacudió la cabeza, buscando despejar su mente. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Joey era su amigo, y además era un hombre... ¿Cómo se le ocurría siquiera mirarlo de esa forma? Cualquiera que le viese en ese momento, pensaría que estaba enfermo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Oye, si no tienes intenciones de ayudarme con esto, puedes irte ya -espetó Joey, más borracho que consciente de sus palabras.

¿Ayudarle? ¿A masturbarse? Chandler dudó de si habría escuchado bien. Sin embargo, la extraña opresión en sus pantalones le indicaba que no, que lo había escuchado todo a la perfección.

Sus pies se dirigieron prácticamente solos hacia la cama. Se recostó a un lado de su amigo, contemplándole entre embelesado y confuso.

- ¿Sabes qué? - Las ganas de apretar ese candente miembro entre sus dedos le estaban matando. Mandaría a la mierda el poco sentido común que le restaba. Su cuerpo necesitaba algo de movimiento, y cuanto antes -. Te tomaré la palabra por esta vez.

Su mano atrapó el miembro enhiesto, haciendo una ligera presión. Joey le miró sorprendido, pero retiró su propia mano de allí.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Oh, nada. Como tú has dicho, voy a ayudarte. Es lo que haría un buen amigo, ¿no?

Tribbiani pareció complacerse con esta respuesta, ya que sonrió de medio lado y cruzó sus brazos por detrás de la almohada.

Chandler empezó a moverse, despacio al principio. Podía sentir la caliente carne en la palma de su mano, ligeramente pegajosa y húmeda por acción del presemen. Se deleitó al sentir subir y bajar el prepucio, cubriendo y descubriendo su rosado glande. Tanteó ahí con la punta de sus dedos, mojándose las yemas con el líquido espeso y goteante que comenzaba a manar del hoyito central. Levantó la vista para examinar las facciones de Joey, tratando de intuir si sus movimientos eran acertados o no. Joey había cerrado los ojos, y su expresión se veía relajada. De vez en cuando fruncía el entrecejo, y se mordía el labio en una clara muestra del placer que estaba sintiendo. A Chandler le gustó esto, y aumentó el ritmo hasta tornarlo en uno más acelerado e intenso. Sintió la mano de Joey sobre la suya. Le instaba a machacársela aún más duro, marcándole un compás más rápido, y Chandler así lo hizo.

- Hace... calor... - Abandonó su miembro para medio incorporarse en la cama y batallar para quitarse la chaqueta. Dios, aquello podía ser lo más extraño que había hecho en su vida, pero no pensaba volverse atrás.

- Eh... No pares... Quítate eso si quieres, pero no dejes de movérmela... -suplicó Joey entre gemidos. Su polla se alzaba bien dura y caliente, y algunas gotas ya resbalaban desde la punta hasta el tronco, donde se perdían en la base.

- Como digas... - Buscó rápidamente una solución. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue tomar la polla de Joey con su boca, mientras que con los brazos trataba de desprenderse de la prenda que tantas molestias empezaba a causarle.

- Ah... M-muy bien... Dios... - Sujetó la cabeza de Chandler, indicándole el ritmo que quería que siguiera. El mayor le tragó rápido, jugueteando con la lengua, rodeando toda su extensión. Con los dientes mordisqueó la punta, pasando a engullirle por entero, hasta la base. Su propio e hinchado miembro pugnaba por salir de los oprimidos pantalones, y eso le estaba matando.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Joey se vino abundantemente en la boca de su amigo, exhalando un gemido ronco que nació desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Chandler le tragó, probando por primera vez ese sabor salado y almizclado tan peculiar.

Se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas sobre el colchón. Con urgencia se desabrochó los pantalones, quitándoselos y lanzándolos al suelo sin miramientos. Le indicó a Joey con la mirada lo que quería que hiciera.

- ¿Qué? - Resoplaba fuertemente por la boca, recuperando energías tras el orgasmo que le había sacudido -. ¿Qué pretendes que haga?

- ¿No es obvio?

- Tío, no soy... vamos, que no soy marica.

Chandler le miró atónito.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y yo sí lo soy? ¡Acabo de hacerte una paja, joder!

- Ya pero... Es distinto...

- Un buen amigo le devolvería el favor a su buen amigo. ¿No hacen eso los muy buenos amigos?

- Sí... -respondió sin mucho convencimiento.

- Y tú eres un muy buen amigo, ¿no?

- Sí, lo soy...

- Pues entonces, Joey Tribbiani, ven aquí y machácamela como jamás me la han machacado antes.

Joey no pudo más que sonreír, y divertido fue hacia donde Chandler estaba, bajándole los bóxers. Su pene fue liberado enseguida, y rebotó hasta impactar contra su abdomen. Joey silbó impresionado, admirándola en toda su longitud. Sin dilación la introdujo a su boca, ubicándola entre su lengua y el paladar. Hizo presión con los músculos interiores de la boca, proporcionándole cobijo. Tras un rato paladeándola procedió a incrementear la velocidad con la que le tragaba, metiéndosela hasta casi el fondo de la garganta. Los gemidos de Chandler no hacían sino encenderlo más, haciéndole desear otra ronda.

Con unas breves palabras de aviso, Chandler se corrió en su boca. Joey impresionado le permitió salir de él, pero unas prófugas gotas de semen le mancharon los labios y la zona de alrededor de la boca, cosa que no le importó.

- Joder... -dijo Chandler visiblemente más relajado -. Ahora me muero de frío.

Miraron los dos hacia la ventana, que se hallaba abierta, permitiendo al aire de la calle colarse a sus anchas. Joey hizo un ademán de cerrarla, pero una picaresca sonrisa afloró en su semblante.

- Empiezo a pensar... ¿Qué es lo que haría un muy buen amigo en este caso?

- No lo sé, Joey. ¿Qué haría? -inquirió, siguiéndole el juego.

- Una polla es una parte corporal vital para un hombre, ¿cierto? Pues, ¿qué clase de amigo sería yo si permitiese que esa sagrada parte tuya se congelase de frío?

- Uno no muy bueno.

- Pero yo soy un gran amigo.

- El mejor.

- Y un muy buen amigo... proporcionaría un lugar seguro, cálido y cómodo a la polla se su mejor amigo, ¿no?

- Cierto.

- Y justamente, aquí tengo un sitio... bastante adecuado, diría yo. - Se tumbó en la cama, levantando las piernas y sujetándolas, mostrándole su entrada.

- Me parece perfecto. Y otro muy buen amigo frotaría repetidamente el pene de su muy buen amigo para que éste no cogiese frío.

- Tío, somos geniales.

- Lo sé. - Sin aguardar un segundo más se tiró encima de él, cubriéndolo enseguida. A falta de lubricante introdujo dos dedos a su boca, impregnándolos bien de saliva. Joey había comenzado a masturbarse de nuevo, tratando de volver a levantar su polla, lo cual consiguió en pocos segundos. Observó las acciones de su amigo con curiosidad, pero dejándole hacer.

Chandler tanteó en su hoyito con la punta de sus dedos, pulsando para hacerse un hueco. Pronto la primera falange de su índice estuvo dentro, y poco después logró meter el dígito entero. Se movía en movimietnos circulares, sintiendo la carne de Joey amoldarse a él perfectamente, dilatándose cada vez más. Un segundo dedo estuvo ya dentro, lubricando bien las paredes interiores. Joey solo gemía, sujetando sus piernas para evitar que estorbasen.

Cuando consideró que ya estaba bien lubricado posicionó su polla en su entrada, haciendo algo de presión para introducirse en él. Se le resbaló un par de veces, pero finalmente logró abrirse paso hasta la mitad. Joey se mordía el labio y gemía, aquello era tan nuevo... Un poco doloroso, quizá, pero podía soportarlo. Apretaba con fuerza sus muslos, provocando que la piel se tornase blanca bajo sus dedos.

Chandler aguardó hasta que se hubo acostrumbrado mejor para empezar a moverse en un suave compás. Dios, se sentía tan bien... Joey era deliciosamente estrecho y cálido... Resoplando fue aumentando de a poco la velocidad, incrementándola. Joey gemía bajo él, el dolor se iba disipando para dejar sitio a un cosquilleo más placentero.

Sujetó la polla de su amigo para empezar a frotarla a la vez que entraba y salía de él, provocando que Joey gimiese más alto aún y moviese sus caderas al compás, instándole a penetrarse mejor.

Probó a darle más duro, sintiendo cómo sus testículso restallaban una y otra vez contra los ajenos, y eso le encantaba. Le masturbó con fuerza, buscando que se viniese cuanto antes, ya que él también deseaba hacerlo.

Joey sintió que llegaba a su clímax, y con una última estocada más profunda e intensa que los anteriores se derramó en un ronco y vibrante gemido, vertiendo toda su semilla sobre su abdomen. Al llegar al orgasmo sus paredes interiores se contrajeron, causándole un agradable placer a Chandler, quien se vino dentro de él en ese justo momento. Entre espasmos consiguió salir de él, solo para continuar corriéndose sobre su vientre, provocando que los dos tipos de semen se mezclasen.

Se dejó caer sobre él, sin apastarlo. Ambos respiraban agitados, pero plenos y satisfechos.

- Sí que... has sido un buen amigo, Chandler.

- Lo mismo digo. Joder, algo de frío sí que hay...

- Coge mi pijama. - Con pereza se cambiaron de ropa, dispuestos a pasar una noche calentita. Se acurrucaron el uno junto al otro y al poco rato, se durmieron.

Joey abrió los ojos pesadamente. Una resaca le enturbiaba la vista, y sentía la boca seca y pastosa. Reparó en la presencia de alguien más en la cama, tapado por las sábanas.

- Ey... Buenos días, preciosa... ¿cómo te llamas?

- ¿Qué coj...? ¿Joey?

- ¿Chandler? ¿Qué coño haces en mi cama? ¡Y con mi pijama de plátanos cósmicos!

- ¡Y yo qué sé! No recuerdo nada de lo de anoche...

- Ni yo. Tengo una resaca horrible...

Chandler se levantó, sobándose la cabeza. Le dolía horrores.

- Bueno, voy a adecentarme un poco. Y deberías hacer tú lo mismo. Recuerda que tenemos que estar en la Iglesia dentro de unas horas.

- Ya lo sé. Dame solo cinco minutos para... - Volvió a quedarse dormido, ajeno a todo lo demás. Handler suspiró.

- No vulevo a organizar mi despedida de soltero con este tío.

Salió de la habitación, bastante confuso. Por una parte, por la burrada qua acababa de decir. Por otra, el hecho de haber amanecido con su mejor amigo y con un pijama la mar de raro. Y sobretodo, porque por extraño que pareciese, no se sentía del todo bien con la idea de casarse esa mañana.


End file.
